


5 times they got caught + something different

by candycanes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Hella time jumps, Jealousy, Just random timeline, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, kind of angst, past future, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanes/pseuds/candycanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: the five times someone walked in on Jonny fucking Pat and Jonny had no fucks to give. And something different. </p><p>In honour of the 1988 goal from tonight's game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times they got caught + something different

**Author's Note:**

> No beta

1.

Panarin regrets the moment he chose to stay behind during practice. All he wanted was some extra time on the ice. Nothing more. He skated in random patterns until his legs started to ache and shot pucks until his arms screamed at him to stop.

“Go home Panarin! No one needs you passing out from exhaustion tonight!” Q shouted out as he stood in the stands. Panarin reminded Q, and all of the NHL really, of a young Patrick Kane. He too had to be forced off the ice his rookie years, but Toews was the one to drag him off. 

Panarin didn't have that. Not anymore. Sure, Kane is considered Panarin’s perfect other, however, Kane had always had Toews and he always would. 

Panarin finally started to waddle off the ice and make his way to the locker room. All of the other guys would have left already and the staff should have emptied out. There were noises coming from behind the door and for a moment he was scared it would be of one of Shaw’s pranks. If there was an actual blackhawk flying around in there Panarin wouldn't be surprised.

Pushing the door open he prepared himself for the worst. Apparently, he didn't prepare himself well enough.

There, in the middle of the room on top of the Hawks emblem were Kane and Toews. And it's not like they were sitting there playing cards, or talking about plays. Instead they were full on fucking. 

Toews was spread out on his back while Kane writhed and moaned on top of him. Panarin could see Kane’s thighs shaking and a hickey right above his tailbone from where he stood. Jon suddenly moved so that he and Pat were pressed chest to chest and their mouths touched. It was suddenly felt too intimate. 

Panarin never felt more like a stranger. He didn't belong there. He had no right to watch such a private moment. The way Jon's hips snapped into Pat as he pulled Pat down on his dick made Panarin kind of, for a moment, wish that were him. He slowly moved his eyes up and froze when he noticed Toews eyes on him. 

Toews smirked and began to speak softly into Kane’s ear. Panarin was afraid he would tell Kane and expose his position, but he didn't. Kane began to kiss Toews wherever he could reach.

“I’m yours baby. Only yours. Forever.” Kane spoke as he kissed Toews and slowed down the pace of their movements. 

“Yeah Kaner. You're mine.” Toews looked directly at the rookie as he spoke. 

Panarin fled 

2.  
The next time someone happened to walk in on Kane and Toews the setting was much more public.

Shaw stumbled out of the bar and cursed Kaner for leaving him behind. He hadn't picked up and was kind of pissed that Kaner had gotten the chance to do so.  
Until he walked past the alley. He then realised exactly where Kane had gone off too. 

“ Woop! Get it Kaner, show that girl who's boss!!” Shaw shouted into the alley; hoping to ruin the moment. 

“I think it's the other way around Shawsy.” A masculine voice called back. A low moan reached Shaw's ears and much to horror he recognized it as Kanes. 

“Jonny! C’mon! Please keep going!!” Shaw's eyes widened at Kaner’s fucked up voice. He sounded like sex and Shaw really had to go. 

“I'm just. I'm just. Going to go now. Yeah...” Shaw trailed off as he stumbled backwards. Arms caught him before he fell to the ground and he turned to meet the eyes of Panarin.

“Kaner and Tazer?” Panarin questioned as he motioned to the alley with his chin.

Shaw stuttered out a yes and covered his eyes.  
“I saw them leave earlier. I didn't want to come out too early in case they were still here.” Panarin stuttered and paused as he tried to find the right words to use. His english was getting better, but he still struggled. 

“Uh yeah. I guess okay. Um I’m just going to go now.” Shaw started to walk away, not even bothering to ask how mini-kane knew about the guys. He didn't need to know.

3\. 

Q was making his way through the UC shutting off lights and arranging things so they fit. The rest of the team and staff had left, but Q still had things to do. Playoffs started tomorrow and he was too nervous to go home.

He entered the locker room and was pleased to find the room clean and orderly. He noticed the lights still on in the medical room and went to turn them off. 

That was his first mistake. 

As he opened the door the first thing he saw was skin. Lots of skin. His team captain was sitting butt naked in front of an unidentified person and was walking him through the process of anal sex. For a second he was afraid it was Panarin, but then a whined “Jonny” reached his ears and he knew it couldn't be anyone but Kane. Of course it was Kane. 

“Hurry up you fucker! I know how this works! Just get in me already!” Jonny tutted and admonished Kane. 

“I swear Jonny Bryan Toews I will cum with or without you.” Kane threatened and Toews laughed. He finally gave in and stood.

Q’s second mistake was not leaving.

Toews turned for a second and Q knew he was caught. He expected Toews to stop and apologise. Insead Toews winked and turned back to his boy. 

“I'm going to fuck you so hard baby. You're going to be feeling it all week.”

Q’s third and final mistake was staying long enough to hear Kane beg Toews to fuck him through the mattress. 

4\. 

Bicks cursed as he shoved his way through the throng of people in front of the bar. He just needed to piss man. You would think people would be a little bit more sympathetic to his cause, but sadly that was not the case. 

The team insisted on shots after a particularly harsh game and Bickell couldn't say no. He had been gone for so long it felt good to be back with the team. But goddamn, those boys liked to drink. He finally gave up on keeping up with them. Kane and Toews had the right idea when they left as soon as they did. 

Bickell finally pushed his way to the bathroom and groaned. Apparently these guys didn't believe in individual urinals. He noticed a gap in the big bathroom that's always at the end and thanked Lord Stanley for his luck. 

Until he opened the door that is. Then he wished that Stanley had kept this particular blessing to himself. 

Kane was on his knees in front of their Captain and their captain had his head tilted backwards. Eyes closed in pleasure as he gripped Kane's curls in one hand. His other hand seemed to be cupping Kane's cheek.

“Good job baby, you're doing so good. Taking my cock like you were made for it.” Bickell made a wounded noise and immediately regretted it. Tazer’s head snapped forward and his eyes pinned Bickell down. “Yeah baby you're perfect. Made just for me. All mine.” Toews punctuated the sentence with a rough tug to Kane's tug’ effectively pulling him off of his cock. 

“I'm yours Jonny I swear” Kane whimpered out as Toews came on his face. Toews met Bickell’s eyes once and he smiled; it was all teeth. 

5\. 

Keith had asked Kane to help him with his Christmas shopping. It's not like Keith was useless, Kaner just had previous experience because of his three sisters. Everyone also claimed that Kane gave the best gifts, so Keith decided to take a leap of faith. 

He entered Kane's apartment and couldn't help but cringe. What sounded like Kaner screaming Tazer’s name filled his ears. He really should have waited in the car. Why didn't he wait in the car. Keith walked into the living room praying to Stanley that they weren't fucking there.

Stanley was not on his side at all today and so Keith was greeted with the sight of a crying Kaner. He was slung against the back of the couch as Tazer pretty much pounded into him. For a second Keith questioned how Kaner could even walk if Tazer was fucking him like this every night. The next second consisted of him asking when this had even begun and wishing he would have never found out. 

Tazer zeroed in on Keith as he began to slow his thrusts. He looked really pissed and Keith tried to grin sheepishly. It failed horribly as Tazer suddenly smirked and pulled Kaners head up by his hair. 

“What would you do baby, if I told you one of the guys was right here watching us fuck? Would you tell me to stop? Or would you tell me to keep going so they could see how easy you are for your captain?” Tazer slapped Kaners ass and bit into his neck roughly. “I bet you would love that. You fucking whore, you would love for the guys to watch you get fucked. Maybe you would let them fuck you too? Get you all sloppy and filled with cum. Fucking cumslut!” Tazer sneered, his eyes locked on Keith's frozen frame.

“No Jonny! Just you, only you, please baby, I only love you!” Kaner was quick to reassure, he hooked one hand around Tazer's neck in an attempt to get a kiss. Tazer gripped his arm and forced it back down. 

“It didn't look that way last night. You looked like you were ready to pull down your pants and bend over right then and there.” Once again Tazer spanked Kaner and smirked at Keith. One eyebrow raised as if to say: “you enjoying the show?”

“No baby no! Please, it's only you. I’m yours Jonny!”  
Tazer motioned his head toward the door and Keith pretty much ran. 

 

+1

Saad walked into Jonny's apartment dejectedly. He had just been bumped down to the fourth line and he really needed his captain to do a little magic. He was looking forward to just hanging out with Jonny. 

Until Kane stumbled out of Jonny’s room. Saad has been around long enough to know that he and Jonny weren't going to spend a quiet day together. 

Kane was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he finally noticed Saad in the room. He frowned and looked back to Saad and the door behind him multiple times. Finally, Kane smiled at Saad and went back into the room. Saad heard him tell Jonny to go deal with his son and couldn't help the smile that grew on his face. 

Jonny came out, clothed thank Lord Stanley, and grinned.  
“Hey stranger. It's good to see you here.”  
“It's good to be here.” Both chose to ignore the tears that suddenly formed in Saader’s eyes.

-

In the end Saad was happy Kane had been there that morning. They all spent the day on the couch, watching movies and doing nothing. Jonny and Pat spent most of the time curled up at one end together while Saad laid out at the other end.

Sometimes Pat would lean up to kiss Jonny softly on the cheek and Jonny would catch Pat's chin in his hand and bring their lips together in a soft kiss. Saad let himself sit in their love. 

If Jonny was his dad then Pat was totally the mom.

**Author's Note:**

> Never beta.  
> If it wasnt clear Saads bit is set this season '15-'16.   
> Bickells is also set this season after his return from the icehogs.   
> Keith is sometime before Christmas post-divorce.  
> Q is before the playoffs of whatever season you want it to be.   
> Pararins is this season obio.


End file.
